Prologue/Typhuss missing
(Earth orbit) The USS Enterprise-F is in orbit around Earth after several engagements against the Klingon and Gorn forces. (Captain's ready room) Kelly is sitting at her desk working on reports from several sectors on the Gorn forces taking systems when the doors chimed, she puts the padd down and looks up at them. Come Captain Martin says as she looks at the doors. Admiral Kira walks into the ready room. Admiral Kira, sir I didn't know that you came aboard if I did my senior officers would been at the transporter room Kelly says as she stands at attention. At ease Captain, I wanted to see how you and your crew are after several engagements against the Klingon and Gorn forces says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She sits down in the chair behind her desk and siff through the padds on her deck and looks at the Admiral. Medical reports, engineering reports, tactical drill reports, and I bet I'm boring you sir sorry its just we've been on the frontlines for months and its just good to come home from time to time and our ship took a lot of damage against the Gorn frigates that were in the Krios sector Captain Martin says as she looks at Admiral Kira. I know the feeling Captain, I fought in many wars for the Federation says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. So, has my father and I was only looking around the academy with my mom when the Terran Empire attacked us, and the day when I heard the Klingons broke from the treaty my stomach knotted up, when they knocked out the Peterson's primary EPS conduits and killed the Captain but I handled myself well in that situation Kelly says as she looks at Admiral Kira. You did what you had to do, like when my Captain was killed by the Cardassians when they attacked the Zeus and I handled myself well in that situation says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. Then the com activates. Bridge to Captain Martin Commander Talora says over the com. Kelly presses the com panel on her desk. Go ahead Talora Kelly says as she spoke into the panel. Ma'am we're picking up a distress call from a Federation freighter that is heading our way they're reporting damage to their port EPS conduits in their port nacelle, Starfleet is wondering if we can assist them Commander Talora says over the com. Standby Talora, we're damaged and if this a trap we maybe able to only fire torpedoes our phasers aren't repaired yet Captain Martin says as she spoke to Admiral Kira. Then he gets the idea of taking the Intrepid out. Captain, let the Intrepid take this mission seeing that the Enterprise is damaged and still being repaired says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at the Admiral. Are you sure Admiral we've got shields and torpedoes, and with your rank you're a wide open target Captain Martin says as she looks at Admiral Kira. I have been in Starfleet for 55 years now, I can handle this and my crew can do this mission says Typhuss as he leaves the ready room. Just remember sir if its a trap don't hesitate to contact us Captain Martin says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at her and nods and leaves the ready room. (Space) The USS Intrepid-A approaches the drifting freighter. (Main bridge) It looks like she took a pounding from whoever attacked them sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at the tactical read out at her console as Admiral Kira walks up to the main viewer. Mackenzie to Intrepid no survivors it looks like they were killed with Klingon weapons and this one has his neck ripped out of him, and the scan indicates that it was a Gorn that did it we're returning to the ship now Colonel Mackenzie says over the com system. (Earth orbit) The Enterprise and a fleet of ships are gathered for a battle with the Klingon and Gorn fleets as the Intrepid approaches the fleet. (Main bridge) That's new Commander Madden says as he looks at the fleet on the main viewer. Admiral Kira turns to Commander Curtis. I wonder what's going on says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. We're being hailed by the Enterprise sir its Captain Martin Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console then up at Admiral Kira. On screen says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. Admiral Kira we got word that a Klingon fleet is on its way to Earth their less then 2 light years away Starfleet is sending the 10th fleet commanded by the Enterprise and the Intrepid, to oversee the fleet battle and keep the Klingons from getting to Earth at all cost Captain Martin says on the main viewer. I see, Captain, that Federation freighter, the crew is dead they were killed by Klingon weapons and the Gorn were there according to our scans says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly on the viewscreen. Damn it they must of downloaded its database about how to get pass our defenses Captain Martin says on the main viewer. That would be my guess as well Captain, we will protect Earth and stop the Klingon fleet says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly on the viewscreen. Kelly nods and cuts the transmission. (Space, outside Earth defense area) The Home Fleet awaits the arrival of the Klingon fleet. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) The crew is waiting for the fleet as their getting bored. Man this is boring Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at the viewer then at Admiral Kira. Maybe you can help B'Elanna if you so bored Colonel says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Mackenzie. She looks at the Admiral. Or I could work on battle drills for the crew Colonel Mackenzie says as she changes her mind about being bored. Then the console beeps. Admiral sensors are picking up several ships decloaking off our port bow their Klingon the Enterprise has locked weapons onto them, their sending a signal that their from Ambassador Worf Commander Curtis says as she looks up from her tactical console. Hail the lead Klingon ship says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. Channel open and their responding sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console read out and then at Admiral Kira. On the viewer it shows the bridge of the lead Klingon vessel and the commanding officer being Kori. Typhuss General Kori says on the viewer. Mind telling me what the hell your fleet is doing in Federation space, Kori says Typhuss as he looks at Kori on the viewscreen. We've been sent by Ambassador Worf to help you defend Federation space he's still loyal to Chancellor Martok, and he wanted to make sure his human family is safe and sound he doesn't want J'mpok as chancellor General Kori says on the main viewer. The crew of the Intrepid are surprised by this. Commander Curtis, tell the Enterprise to stand down her weapons, the Klingons are here to help us says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. Aye, sir sending orders and the Enterprise is backing off even though Captain Martin has an objection over it, and she doesn't trust the Klingon fleet at all Commander Curtis reports as she looks at her console then at Admiral Kira. She may not like it but Captain Martin has to follow my orders I'm a Admiral and a flag officer says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis.